To Be Found Part 1
by XIcAn'TsPell
Summary: A Journey of 15 year old Hybrid with an unusual past.   Rated T for Teen for my reasons...
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded. 5 maybe 6 them. What were they? I couldn't see them, i just new they were there. How did I get here? I should have stayed home, I might have treated like a freak but I was safe! Suddenly from a tree above fell a tall muscular man. He was very handsome but had a childlike look in his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The tall man said.

A beautiful blond came from behind me.

"Hmm, I don't know Emmet. What do you see Edward?"

See? Was I something to be seen?

"I'm not quiet sure. She's too sacred." A gourous, thin man appeared.

He looked like one of my cousin around 17 maybe 18.

"Speak." The blond barked.

"ahh..." Is all I could muster to say?

"Who are you?" A medium built blond man asked, he also was beautiful, in fact they all were.

"Jeanette, Reader, sir." I was sop sacred I i stuttered. "Well Jasmine, why are you here?"

the blond man asked.

"I ran away, I was tired of being called a freak." A brunette came.

"Why would they call you a freak?" She asked.

"I different, at 7 I looked like a 21 year old, my family doesn't know what happened to my mother just that she ran away and never came back! I don't know who I am or what happened to my father just that my father stole away my mom. My grandparents sent me to tone's of priests and churches trying to get this "Demon" out of me! When that didn't work they called me a freak and didn't let me out into the world. And I've had enough of it! I want answer to why I am this way! Why I have theses craving for, for, I can't even say it without thing of myself has a conibale."

"I think we just found a hybrid." The one they called Edward said.

"Like Nessie," a pixie like girl said.

"That's why I have this headack."

"Come with us." The blond man said. What does hybrid mean?

Who were theses people.

"Who are you?" I asked. The blond man spoke,

"We are the Collins, and we are a coven of Vampires."

"Vampires don't exist." I said.

"Well, I guess we can't just run 100 miles per hour, we don't have supernatural straights and I can't read the thoughts of people." Edward spoke again.

"How can this all be happing?" I said. The tall muscular one said

"It's allot to take in, I know."

"You said you wanted answers, we have them." the brunette said.

"You do?"

"Why you have all these cravings and why you grew so fast. We have the answers just come with us."

I never really knew how fast I could run, seeing I had a small room underground, I didn't really have a way to tell. But there's Vampires could run fast then I've ever seen. To my surprise I found I could keep up with them, the feeling was amazing. under my converse I felt the ground moving faster then any car, if I knew I could run this fast I would have run away a long time ago. Then we stopped at a tiny cottage in the woods.

"I have to get renesmee." The Burnett said, the one of them that I knew his name Edward fallowed, were they married? And already had a baby? A toddler came out with the brunette.

"Nessie!" The blond cudd.

"Antie Rosalie!" the baby called. I didn't feel conferrable asking questions to anyone but the blond male, he smeed to be the leader.

"hummm, this is a stupid questions but who is she?"

"That's my granddaughter, Renesmee."

"Thanks Jake for babysitting while we were hunting." the brunette called. The little girl ran into the arms of the blond women.

"You are probly so confused aren't you?" the blond man asked. "

Yes, the only names know is Edward and I thinking Emmet." I pointed to the men.

"Well I am Carlisle, the blond is Rosalie, and she is married to Emmet the big one over there. The Pixie like girl is Alice. the brunette is Bella, her husband is Edward, there child is Renesmee. And the funny smell is Jacob Black."

"Someone say my name?" The smell called. It was discussing like wet dog but worse, like 100 wet dogs.

"Yes, this is Jeanette, she's like."

"Nessie I can smell it."

"speaking of smells." I said under my breath.

The blond who's name was Rosalie laughed. "I like her."

"Hey don't start comparing smells here." The tan boy sneer.

"Jake we need to do stuff, go back to the reservation, you can come back tomorrow." Bella told.

"Kay, Seth is coming tomorrow too." he said. I saw take off his shirt. What the hell?

"Come on everyone." Carlisle said.

Again we were running. The rush just made feel so alive my heart pounded. The wind blew my dark black hair. my feet flying, I could run forever. We reached a white house larger then home I've ever seen. A huge desk that was has large has the house I had "Lived" in. A women and a man were waiting on the desk.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I am Jeanette, Reader ma'm." "

Carlisle." She waved him inside. I stood. not knowing what I should do.

"You may come in." Edward said. I walked up the small stair case into a large dinning area, white walls but elegant and beautiful. Most everything about them was beautiful.

"Edward, that poor dear needs chortles and a bath. This all can wait can't it" the pixy like girl said.

"I'll consol Carlisle." he said.

"Hello Jeanette." The cheerful girl greeted

"I'm Alice."

"Hi, Alice." "This must be allot for you to take in isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Don't be afraid. she comforted

"Your safe here."

"Carlisle said it can wait. You may see to her needs."

"I already knew that." She said.

"Come along dear." She must for me to go with her. I fallowed down a hallway filled with picture that must have been century's old.

"You can take a bath I'll go get something for you to wear." "Thank you, for all your kindness, I've never been treated so nicely."

"It's no problem really." I looked around the bathroom, one of those sinks with the bowls and huge claw foot tube. a counter full of beauty stuff probly for show. The Pixies like girl came back into the room I mean Alice.

"Here, and bubbles are under the sink. I guessed your size small right?"

"Yes."

"My size also! You can have all my old clothes!" I had been on the run for a week now. I

hadn't look in the mirror since I had left. My hair was in tangled mess. It reasble a rats nest.

"May I have a brush?"

"Here." Alice offered

"I can brush it for you? Nessie won't let me; she says she's much too old for someone to do it for her."

"If you want to." She pulled it back,

"It only looks bad, I'm sure the snarls will come out." After a few brushes she asked. "

What was it like?"

"What was?"

"Your life I mean, before you came here."

"Well, I was tied in my grandparents basement," I cuffed my wrists were the scars were. "well more like chinned. I wasn't taken care of very weal, I had been chained to a dirty floor so hygiene wasn't a main concert to them. I grew quickly, but my grandmother just hated me, called me a demon. I remember when I was 5, I looked 14 and my grandfather had taken me out side. It was the first time I had been in direct sunlight, I saw birds inset of picots out of my books. My grandfather got out a shotgun and fired 2 rounds. the bullets hit my skin but didn't break threw, just feel to the ground. That's when I knew I was a monster. They didn't feed me much after that. I was told I was a demon of hell, and that god was punishing them. I was there punishment. After that they had new theory to why I had come to them, I was there's to reform in the image of god. Taking me to the local pester and asking for help. After him anther, and anther. Then I remained chained, but I had a bed. And books. I knew of my family and my boy cousins would visit me, once very Christmas has there chore for god. I could hear them upstairs they would call me freak or something similar to that. Then has I always did I yanked on the chains and this time I broke free. I had grown stronger, since I was being feed has a mission for the lord. instead of a burden. That's when I started to run. and you found me."

"That sounds awful, but I think your safe here." Alice left the room.

I looked back into the mirror my pale skin with my raven hair seemed to be so diffent yet, so alike. it was down to my hip. I turned on the shower and hoped in, Warm water over my dirt covered skin felt nice. I had allot to think of, I mean. What am I? What the hell happened to me to make me this way. I was clean, so I turned off the shower and wrapped the warm soft. I put on the clothes that Alice had giving me. Pitter than anything I have ever seen, I use to old worn out jeans, with old tee's and hoddies. A lacy pink tank, with a white shall, and white jeans. Alice walked into with Rosalie with the Toddler behind them.

"Rose you were right, pink is her color."

"Thank you, there are beautiful."

"Its fine, Alice doest wear clothes more than twice anyway. Charlie would like to speak with you."

"I'm ready."

"Hold on" has fast has lighting Alice zoomed around me then my hair was pulled back. A high pony tail that went down, to my side. Alice told me to go into the study. There I found Carlisle,

"Come in." He welcomed.

"Alice has answered most of my questions, but you have some don't you?"

My world was turned upside down, I found out that I was what they had called a hybrid. It wasn't common, but they wouldn't tell me more about my parents. I had become friends with a what I had learned was a werewolf, not a big deal or anything.

I know it's short, but its going to be longer. I have part 2 coming quite soon!


	2. Part 2 The End

To Be Found Part 2

"School will be good for you," Edward encouraged me.

Seth was driving me, so he was happy about more quality time with me. Seth was outside waiting. If I had to attend that hell hole, Seth was dropping me off. Not my "Dad" or "Mom" like a 12 year old. My cold Washington home, in a content state of green, and rain. But it was a good thing; my "family" could be seen in public. Lucky for me I didn't glitter the same has them. But like them, I would be gone once in a blue moon for hunting. Or "camping trips" as the population believed. As the Collins were famous for. Seth was waiting on his bike, which Jake had given him. Kind of a rite of passage for turning 16 and becoming a useful member of the pack.

"Hey jen." he greeted. He passed me a helmet. I really didn't need but it would look strange if I didn't. My body temperature made everyone feel cold but not Seth, one of the only times I would be warm.

"Ready!" I yelled. I warp my arms around him. His stink I had gotten use to. I could have run faster, but again that would seem strange for a 15 year old girl to be running faster than a car. Even for a vampire I was fast. I had not yet reached my top speed. I was going to be a freshman. Lovely I thought. I was around the right age. But thanks to make up I looked around the right age. First time in high school. First time in any school. I would be an understatement to say I was numerous. Soon we got to the school. I took off my helmet, grabbed my bag, and hugged my werewolf friend. Humans... I could smell them, their blood running through their veins. It could drive new borns crazy. Lucky for me, I am able to ignore it, well not ignore but resist it. Hopefully no one would be a singer. I had to go to the office, I didn't have a schedule. The tiny office was warm lively with students. I waited patiently. I knew the secretary knew I was a Cullin.

"Hello Dear." she greeted. "Hi, I'm Jeanette Cullen/Reader. My uncle called early this week, about my schedule."

"Oh yes his niece." she handed me the paper.

"Thank you." I walked out

The room. Math Mr. Ruder, Science Mrs. Rode, World History Mr. Tussah, Arts Ms. Cruse and Gym . What a fun day, great. This is going to suck. I stared at my map, room 209, Math I hate math. I walked in. I could tell that all of these teens had been in the same class with each other for all of their school lives. A blond sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca." "Jeanette."

"So Ur new, were did u move from?" Everyone had so many questions. I just knew the answers. No point in asking, but that was my gift.

"North Dakota, a small town." all lies.

"Cool! So how are you related to the Cullions?" not at all..."Is it that obvious? He's my Uncle. Well Well Carlisle is." all lies I hate lying to humans but it's so easy. A tall dark haired boy came in. Like all the others nothing special. Unlike my vampire family.

"Ned!" The blond girl. The boy walked by and sat behind us.

"This is Jeanette, she's a Cullen."

"Cullen? Eh? I'm Ned. That's my twin Ted. My parents were very creative."

"Look on the bright side; they could have named you, Thur or Ezakla, or something Stupid."

"Good point, but Ned? What were they smoking?"

Did he really just say that?

I laughed. Mr. Ruder came in. He wrote on the board.

"Pages 24-27 no whining!"

He babbled on about his exceptions and rules and regulations. Typical stuff Edward said to expect. He passed out books. Algebra course 1. Great, how do you do math again... Oh yeah! Crap I always forgetting things. I should write this down. I looked down at my paper. A note it read: Jeanette I know we just met, but sit by me at lunch. - Ned. Great, boys. The last thing I needed on my mind. I opened my book and started my work. This is big no big deal. A page in he called are attention.

"How far are you all? Number 1 2?" they all nodded.

"Page 25 number 5." I annoyed. His face transformed into a state of shock...

"WHAT?" I was too fast.

"P-a-g-e 25, number 5." Everyone steered at me in misbelieve. We have had a proficient amount of time... didn't we?

"Miss Cullen, we can expect great things from you."

So much for a low profile. ... Thankfully, the bell rang and we were exuded. Next was science, I would attempt not to make a spatial of myself. Mrs. Rode welcomed us into the room, assigned seating. I was seated in the back, next to Ned, great. I sat down. Mrs. Rode walked in, she was short with white wispy hair, aged, Maybe 50-60. She seemed nice. Ned sat down.

"Jeanette, hey."

"Hey..." The light hit his face and made it glow, like a human but differently. He had nice cheek bones. And dark green eyes, his hair framed his face. Short yet long not reaching the tips of his ears.

"My mom has been bugging me about cutting my hair, she says it's scraggly."

"Maybe a little, but it works for you." Mrs. Rode walked into the room, went through the rules, she was less strict. No homework, just "Get to know your book" whatever, she's just doing paper work. I opened my book, flipped through the book. Just science a 3rd grader should know. I read through the first chapter within the book, worn but all books were. Ned tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey." he smiled at me, his eyes seemed to be dazzled, humans so easy to dazzle.

"Hey." I acted clueless, although I knew how he felt, any question I had about well anything, and I could easy answer. The Voltori wanted me for that reason, anything humanly or vampire known I knew, yet like Alice my blind spot was the werewolves, which made school obsolete, but I was getting bored in the house. So Carlisle said school would help with boredom, but so far it just made it worse.

"Do you need a ride home, after school I mean." he asked.

"Sorry, my friend, Seth is picking me up."

"Oh which Seth?" Questions how I hated them.

"Seth Clearwater, he's like my best friend." Best friend because he does not annoy me with dumb questions.

"I've never heard of him."

"He lives on the reservation."

"That's why I've never heard of him."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Are you in love with him?" I laughed,

"No, it's nothing like that at all." humans are idiots.

The day passed quicker. At lunch I sat next to Ned and his friends like Rebecca. Ned steered at me all day, we had the same schedule. Seth was outside waiting for me, I was so happy to see him. I looked over at Ned, he's face looked so sad. I put on my helmet. I hoped on the back. Away from humans, I felt happy to be with my best friend, someone I couldn't anticipate. One who never asked dumb questions? I loved being around him. We pulled into my drive way. I took off my helmet.

"Do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, I should get some sleep."

"Kay, what about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow. Patrol all day. Sorry."

"Its fine Carlisle or someone will. Or I could walk."

"Walk? I'll talk to Sam."

"No, no. Patrol is important. I'll get a ride. When your next day off."

"Wednesday."

"After School. Bye." I hugged him. I ran up to the house, Rosalie walked over.

"How was your day?"

"Humans are annoying." Emmet laughed.

I walked to my room, the white walls that covered the rest house, framed mine as well. My canapé bed was in the corner. Pink comforter, so welcoming. I feel on. So aggravating! Humans! Renesme walked into my room.

"Hey Girly!"

"Why are you so aggravated?"

"A human boy was annoying me that's all."

"So what did you do today?"

"Read books with Antie Rosalie."

How I wish I could have joined her. I borrowed some CDs from Edward. Well he left, I have his old room. The huge windows let in the light. It usually isn't this sunny out at this time of year. The sun, I looked out my window, a huge cream with different colored spots was outside. I know who that is. It's race time. I ran out of my room, Esme yelled "Not in the house!" I slowed down just enough to make her not mad. I knew Edward would tell them where I was going. I ran out the back door. Were Seth was waiting for me. We ran through the woods. I couldn't help but have a huge smile. The woods were shinning the sunlight reflecting the freshly fallen from this morning. When something caught my eye. I stop, Seth saw it too so he stops. I didn't know what it was. I thought really hard

"Edward if you can hear me, we are by baseball field. I have no idea what is going on."

I saw something shining in the sun, not like the water drops like, marble like my family. A hooded blond walked into view. Her piercing red eyes threaten me. My heart bounded. The Valturi. I knew Seth knew they were. I saw it jump out of my sight.

"Hello, I am Aro. Don't be frighten were not here to hurt you."

"I'm Jeanette, may I ask why u are here?" my gift isn't working I'm too panicked.

"Were here to see the Cullen's. They're expecting us."

Aro continued. "No they're not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm one of them!"

"Oh," the blond walked forward. "Then we are here to here to hurt you."

"Jane, we don't know that." What are they talking about? God I hate it when I get panicked. Edward was r u! Seth ran to my side, I clung to him.

"Look your scaring her Jane!"

"Good." my body went into a shook of pain. I screamed, soul shaking, horrific scream. The pain continued, I feel to the ground. I opened my eyes I saw Seth doing to same. Then it stopped. If she keeps this up my gift won't work! So useless. Esme helped me to my feet; it was so nice to see her face. My Mom. I'm glad the last thing she said to me wasn't not in the house. I hugged my arms around her. Emmet helped Seth up. I looked over at him; he was the same as me. Shaken to the core; an exsustd look across are faces, are eyes drain of everything, every emotion taken, nothing left just dead inside bodies. I stood leaning on Esme.

"Aro what are you doing!" Carlisle yelled.

"Little over protective of your new addition? Is she that useful?"

"Not at the moment." I managed to murder.

"Why have you come?" Carlisle asked.

"We heard you were planning to take over us." Jane barked.

"And you believed them?" Emmet yelled.

He was the most protective of me. Where is Bella? She must me with Nessie. It's coming back, maybe I'm not useless. Wait Jasper! Thank god for him.

"Well a coven of your, magnitude, it possible. We are surprised Alice didn't see us." Alice hated missing things I hate to think that if I hadn't been out she would have seen. "

You know I have blind spots, Jeanette is one of them." I could stand only own now, I walked over to Seth I felt safer, his strength mare up for the lack of mine.

"We all have nothing to hind, Edward give Aro your hand." Carlisle commanded. Edward obeyed.

"You know how we hate violence." Carlisle continued, Jasper was calming everyone down. His gifts were quite useful. "So I see, she does have useful talents doest she. Come, I shall not harm you child."

Carlisle egged me on to go on. If it was for my family, I would have to for their protection. I walked over to him. I put my hand towed him. Another person walking around in my brain. Great.

"Your brain is the most interesting, and your history unbelievable. Your gift is truly amazing, very useful. So anything? Any question? You would know the answer."

"Yes sir." Jasper kept me clam. I was one person who didn't care, if Jasper changed how I felt it helped at an extreme level.

"You would a valuable member of the grad. But I see you're loyal to your coven, you think of them as family. It's a shame your gift doest work when you're scared or any over powering emotion."

"Aro, I thank you for the opportunity but I wish to remain with my coven."

My gift was working one again. Thank you! My older brothers were very close to me, I was the teenage sister, always up to something, always in danger. Edward promised to try not to read my thoughts often, Jasper calmed me, Emmet was always up for something. Happy to have another dare full person.

"Well we were wrong, you can never trust nomads, can you."

From the back I saw a tall gangly boy. I didn't notice him before. He desired me, but I wondered why. I knew Edward knew, I would ask him later. I saw the same look of pain come over him.

"You lied! You traitorous snake! Felix, take care of that." I couldn't let them kill him, it was an ascent.

"No, please! He truly thought that! Truly! Please believe me! Please!"

I couldn't see him be killed. I couldn't. The very large one stopped. I was still in front of my coven, Esme joined me.

It was simply an incident, no harm came of it. We are not offended. Just let him go."

Esme was better convincing people. "Fine we will leave him here." I saw him fall to the ground lifeless. I ran toward him.

"He is still alive just knocked out, my talent." a tall dark haired boy said.

"As soon as we are gone he shall come to his senses." the Valturi was out of sight soon.

The pack showed up, in wolf from. I placed my hands under his head. So it wouldn't be on the ground. His eyes stared to open. Red like the other but darker.

"Are you an angel?" I laughed. "

Hardly, you're not dead, they spared you."

"I remember, you, you saved me." I didn't think of it that way, I saw a wrong doing; and did something.

"A human saved me, a human." I laughed again.

"I'm not human, I'm a hybrid. Both human and vampire."

His face wasn't unattractive, it was different, I couldn't tell from before but he had a round child like face, 17 -18s.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Fred. I can't remember my last name. Yours my angel." he seemed amazed with me.

"Jeanette, Cullen or Reader." his face changed to a state of shook.

"May I ask you something?" I wanted to know from him, why he did this; some over welcoming emotion was distracting me.

"Why did you do this?"

"My creator, Victoria, she found me when I ran away, I was created for an army, she found me and told me to go to the Valturi and tell them the Cullen's are power mad, that they were going to try to take them over. I thought she was telling the truth! I am so truly sorry." his eyes looked so sad, sorry and sad, like he almost killed the love of his life.

He was fairly able to sit up. "I know, it's kinda my talent,"

"You can tell when people are lying."

"No, I can answer any question, sometimes, when I'm sacred or any over powering emotion blocks it."

"Cool. I know you don't like questions but how old we you?"

I laughed. "15. You. My talent is acting up."

"I was transformed at the age of 18. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Can you?" I laughed.

"I believe I can." I helped him up. We started talking about are lives, he had been in the army that was to destroy my coven before I was here. He ran one evening. When she found him, and sent him on her task.

"This is my favorite place." we looked over one of the cliffs the sun was still shinning I looked over at Fred he was sleighing just like all vampires.

"Amazing. I've never been in direct sunlight." He was like a child discovering the world for title first time.

"It's amazing the first time you see it."

"That's not the only thing that's amazing." I looked over at him.

He took a step closer. The sun made him shine like the morning sun. He took my hand, and held it. His hands were frigid cold. But I didn't seem to mind. A welcome change. He leaned in close. I knew what he was trying. And I wanted this to happen I didn't want to hold back. He moved his head closer. We kissed. Fred's cold lips on my warm soft were like mixing cold water with hot. I felt like we were being watched. I opened my eyes which had been contently shut. Seth what was he doing.

"Seth, what is it?" damn over powering emotions. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"You bloodsucking devil!"Seth transformed into his wolf self.

He was charging toward Fred.

"Seth stops! Please!" he kept charging. I

Slept in front of him. Seth stopped.

"What the hell are you doing! Seth! I'm talking to you!" he ran off into the woods.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I do!" Fred grabbed my hands.

"He jealous." he kissed me again but not like the first time, more forceful like I was his property. One kiss and I was his? "Fred! What are you doing?"

"Come with me, be a nomad come."

"I can't, I need to stay here with my family." he seemed to be furious,"

"No if I don't bring you they'll kill me! That's how much they want you!" he pulled me as we ran.

"Seth help! Edward! Emmet!" I kicked this side.

He didn't even flinch. I saw a huge red wolf and a huge sandy wolf run from the woods were we were. The sandy wolf ran beside me. I grabbed Seth's neck. Jake pulled off Fred's arms. I was let go but I was hanging my sets neck. He stopped and I saw my brothers fallowing behind me. Seth stopped short and lowered me down. I didn't let go. I dug my head into his neck. I just cried and cried. I felt the cold hands on my shoulders. I sealed my arms around Seth as far as my arms would fit. I cuffed my hands in fur. I was still crying when Emmet pulled me off. I kept my eyes shut. I felt the warm of my wolf friend again. Seth was carrying me. I dug my head into his chest I feel asleep.

Alone in the hallway. Not mine but like in a castle. When I saw him Aro.

"Come with me, Jeanette." I ran, but the more I ran the closer he got. Soon he was right in front of me. I wouldn't breathe. Then I woke. Alone in my room, 3 or 4 am. I walked out.

"Jeanette, you should be sleeping." Esme said concerted. "Do I think what just happened happen?"

"Yes dear. Don't worry your safe now."

"What happened to Fred?" damn overpowering emotions.

"He's gone, don't worry about it." Carlisle said.

"Were Seth? What happened?"

"Fred is working for the Valturi, Aro, wants you. He's never seen a gift like yours. He sent this all up so he could have you."

"I'm not safe anymore am I?"

"I'm afraid so, the Valturi will come back for you." the thought of seeing them again.

"It's okay little sis, were not going to let them get you. I'll kill them all if that's what it takes." Emmet seemed to be serious.  
>"That won't be necessary' Emmet. The Valturi isn't going to risk their team. They just want Jeanette."<p>

"We need to go somewhere else, run off somewhere." Jasper suggested.

"Alaska? Michigan? Where?" Edward asked "Your leaving?" the sound of Seth's voice.

I turned around. I got up. I hugged him.

"Thank god you're safe!" he didn't hug back.

"Seth? What is it?" he didn't respond.

"Seth?"

"Come on." I walked to my room.

"We were discussing if we were to wear we would go."

"You know you tell me nothing! Not Anything! Jen, I love you with all my heart, I tell you everything! I do what you love; I've always been there for you! And yet you just walk off with some bloodsucker you just met! When I've! Dimmit! And now you're leaving! You can't do that to me!"

"Seth, you're my best friend in the world. You mean more to me than anyone or anything in the world. Do you think I want to leave? No I don't want to leave you!"

"Then don't." He took my hand.

"You remember when you asked me, if I ever lied to you."

"Yes, I do. You said no."

"Well I haven't but I never told you the whole truth," he was so sad.

"I've imprinted."

"Oh Seth I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky girl? Is she someone on the reservation? Or did you meet her in forks?" "Well she goes to school in Forks."

"Hmmm. You have to give me the first letter."

"J."

"I don't know anyone with a J. Kay, no more games, what's her name."

"It's you."

"What? Me? Seth, don't mess with me."

"I'm not kidding, I'm imprinted on you. There's no going back."

"Seth, I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me, for not telling the whole truth."

"I'm not mad about that, I just wished you would have told me up straight you know. Then maybe what happened today wouldn't have happened the way it, ya know." Imprinted, I was imprinted on. Crap now we can't go.

"Seth, I love you too, but I'm in love with you."

"I understand, I just don't want you to leave."

"We weren't planning. The Valturi is coming after me, that's why we were talking about! Moving to another city for me to be safe!"

"Those Blood suckers are coming after you? Not if I can help it!"

"Seth, you can't do this. I know what you're going to do! I, I can't see you die! That would kill me! Listen, Carlisle will come up with something! They've outsmarted them once they will do it again!"

"Not to be mean but Bella can't control her shield forever!"

"She won't have to! Well come up with something."

Esme walked in my room.

"Dear, if you're to school I would go to bed."

"Esme do I really need to go? I mean wouldn't it be safer for me to be here."

"It's a human experience that I and Carlisle think you should have, end of story."

"That yes right?"

"MmmHmm." I sighed, humans.

"Well, bed time." Esme left the room.

"I want to try something."

"Yes." he leaned in closer. He kissed me, I kissed back. Now I know how he felt about me, nothing matter more than me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kept kissing.

"Dropping me off tomorrow?" I asked when we fainally stopped.

"And picking up." Good, I thought.

"Good." I had to go to bed for another hour.

"Night." I sighed.

"I love you." he left my room. I got into my bad. And I feel asleep. I woke up at 7ish. Alice had picked my outfit. White jeans, and a green lacy top, not bright green but a baby green. Alice loved picking my clothes. I slipped on my clothes. I found my cell, and put into my bag. There was a message. A message from an unknown caller. I opened it.

"Hello, its Ned, sup?" ignore. How the hell did he get my number? I walked out of the room.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Emmet teased.

"Morning Bro." I yawned.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Not really hungry. I am going to finish getting ready."

"Okay just eat something at lunch." I walked into the bathroom. I have no idea what to do with my hair.

"Alice, help."

"I'm here, I'm here. Hairemergancy?"

"Yes, I have no idea what to do with this mess."

"It's not mess, more like."

"Mess?" she ignored me. She curled it.

"Your raven hair never looked better." Raven, more like mangled.

"Seth is here." I heard Carlisle called. I picked up my bag and went outside.

"Hey beautiful." I couldn't help but smile around Seth.

He once again handed me the helmet. I kissed his cheek and put it on. I got on the back and wrapped my arms around him. Much like the day before but my life wasn't thernted this time. I felt the warmth, the flaming effect he gave me. There was a good thing for someone to be imprinted apron. Your wish is his command. We got to school.

"Join me for lunch?" I begged. "

I'll see what I can do." I fronded.

Fine, I'll be here." I smiled. I stole a kiss. Then I walked in. I saw Ned with a huge teethe grin on his face. He obviously didn't see that kiss.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"So who's the hottie that dropped you off?" asked Rebecca. Well someone saw.

"His name is Seth, he's like great."

"Great, right, was the kiss great." I laughed

"If you must know, yes."

"You said Seth was just a friend!" oh slow humans.

"Yesterday he was." I can't explain that Seth had imprinted on me now could I. I think they would send me to the hospital in a straight jacket.

"He'll be joining us for lunch."

"Can he do that?"

"He can. Or I think."

"It's sapost to be sunny today. So I think we can." Everything is working.

"Mr. Rode, will mark us late." Ned said. We walked into class. I saw a familiar face. Fred.

"Guys I just remembered I need to make a call." I ran out of the room down the outdoor hallway. Crap, crap, crap Edward can't hear me. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered. "Edward get down here!"

"What why?"

"Fred is here that's why." I felt a hand on my shoulder. A cold hand. I was flung around.

"Give me that." he took my phone.

"Hello? Hello?" I could hear Edward still on the line.

"I'm sorry Jeanette can't come to the phone right now please leave a message after the tone. Beep." his voice was once sweet and kind, now it was harsh and cruel.

"Miss me doll?" he crushed my phone. I smacked him.

"You think that makes any difference?"

"I'm not your doll."

"Shut up and don't think we're going somewhere." I grabbed my hands.

"Wait until Emmet gets his hands on you! You'll be ash in 30 seconds flat!"

"He dragged me to his car, probity one the Valturi supplied him with. He threw me in the back seat. I sat steering at him hoping the guilt would get to him.

"Ahh come on, I would hate to have to bruise such a beautiful rain forest flower."

"You son of bitch! You kidnapped me! And you have the gull to act like this!" I yelled.

"Aw come on doll, don't be like that? That kind of attitude will just ruin everything." We drove and drove. Then we stopped, I had fallen into a restless sleep. He dragged me up the stairs of the cheap motel. I woke up in the morning sore and uncofterable.

"So how was it for you doll?" I wanted to kill him with my bear hands. But my straight didn't match his. He threw clothes at me.

"Put them on, now. We have to get on our way." I felt so useless.

"Put first takes a shower you stink." He once again shoved me, I swear I have more buries then I do than when I lived with my grandparents. I turned on the water. Cold but most water was to me. I hurried to shower quickly I didn't want him coming in. I quickly ran out, no clean towels. I put on my clothes while I was wet. Uncofterable in my own clothes. How can I be here?

"Hurry up! I don't need to pay for another day because you need to sleep!" I walked out still soaking wet.

He didn't pull me down the stairs seeing that I was almost daylight and people were outside. I sat in the back again.

"Could you at least tell were I'm going?"

"I'm taking you to, Italy. To them. Easy question the end no more questions!" we drove all day soon I again feel asleep. I found myself by in my old home town.

"Were, were, were are we?"

"It's a town called Watts. Why?"

"I used to live here."

"Stop thinking I don't Edward hearing you."

"He'll find me! They All will! All of them! Emmet, Seth! Just you wait till they get there hand on you!"

We drove into a small airport. We walk into the lobby.

"I'm with the Valturi, I need a plain, private and I need Vlad has are paliet, got that?"

"Yes sir, I'll just add that to their tab."

"Your plane will be ready in 27 minutes, gate 15, just walk through. You can go now."

We walked to a small but new plane, the inside was extragent. Letter seats a huge couch, bathroom, large T.V. "Take a seat doll; it's a long way to Italy."

He whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck. I just want Seth, I l still wanted to kill him, but I could not. I let loss of the grip he adds around my arm. He once again shoved me onto my seat.

"Now sit down and shut up!" he yelled again, being alone with him was not a good idea. I did as I was told and he made a call.

"Yeah I got her, were on the plane, chill, you'll have her by tomorrow morning."

His voice was hard and edgy. Lifeless, heartless. He was once amazingly wonderful now, the person I hated most. A tall blond haired man walked on the plane. He had a strange accent, not American, or anything I've ever heard. More roman or Greek

"Well shall be leaving soon sir, what a lovely lady." he smiled at me like he didn't know what was going on. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

Maybe he was evil just like Fred; maybe he would prove to be a good adversary. He went to go start the plan. This is it; I'm never going to see my family again, or Seth. I missed Seth; the way he made me smile and laugh, how whenever I was around him I was happy. Never a frown. I love him. Maybe I always have but never wanted to say it. The plane was taking off. I feel into a restless sleep waking every half hour or so. We landed in some town in Italy early to the next morning.

"Come on Doll, we have to get you to them or it's my hide."

"You know I hate you more than my father right?"

"I take that as a complement." he pulled me off the plane. Well I'm stuck once again, never to see my family again. Never again to hug my best friend. He pushed me into a small fast looking car.

"Aw doll, don't worry about it, you'll see me again, chill." I was tied with my hands behind my back. But my feet were free. Maybe I could lift my legs high enough I could kick him in the face. I pulled my feet up onto my seat, like I was trying to get cofoterble, I angled myself so missing was not option. He turned to look at me. As fast as my legs could run I slapped my feet onto his face. His head hit the window causing it to brake. He had to feel that. If vampires could bleed he would be.

"You bitch!" he sneered take little shards of glass out of glittering skin. A sudden jerk sent the car flying into a wall. The car was crushed on my side. Metal had roped threw my skin to break, leaving my blood/venom mix to begin to bleed. The metal was sticking out of skin. I felt the plain run threw my body. I couldn't move. The pain, then everything went black. I'm dead, I know it. Everything is cold, lifeless. What I wouldn't do to see the faces of my family. Seeing Emmet smile when he won a bet. Jaspers' joy when he was with Alice, Carlisle's level headedness that only came with age. Edwards's ruthless encroachment. Esme my mother in all expects, my sisters Rosalie and Bella who were still young enough to be relatable to ask things. To get one more hug from Seth. A flood of warmth came over my body. A familiar sent as well, like dogs. Seth, if only I could see him or touch him. If I was to die or be dead I was to be it in Seth's arms. I tried to open my eyes I couldn't I bad zero control of my body. Everything I knew taken away, my life, my love, my family. All that was left was memories. My life was flashing before my eyes. I saw the face of my father carrying me to my grandparents door step. His eyes red but so deep, understanding, sad, like he didn't want to see me go. This memory always brought sadness, anger, and grief. But now it brought sadness I was missing him. How could missed the man who abandoned me, left me to suffer. This world did not make any sense. The torture of my grandparents. The memories hunted me, coursing great pain besides the body splitting pain crawling through trying to stay alive. When I saw my family, the faces of my family made everything seem less and less painful. Like medicine was racing threw my body coursing less and less pain. Then I felt nothing, now I was dead. No warmth, no pain, death was easy. Dyeing was painful, death was not. My life was over, I would see my mother, and my only memory was when I was born. Her bloody mangled body half dead, holding me in her arms. Her eyes the color of grassy meadows, shimmering in the sunlight. And tree leaves moving into wind. I was reminded of her every time I looked into the merrier. I had the same green beauty in my eyes. Heaven felt like the couch at the Cullen home. I could open my eyes. I opened them. The warmth of familiar ceiling, white, yet elegant. Was I home or was this heaven? Or hell? Were they tourchering me with visions of my past. "She's awake!" I heard Nessie's sweet childlike cheerful voice echoing through the house. I felt the cool sensation of familiar hands lifting my body upward. So I was sitting up. Carlisle face was a something I never dreamed I would see. My family all moved into the living room, which had been turned into a mini hospital. A

Machine watching my pulse. An IV drip. My smiling sisters all hugged me, Nessie sat on my lap. Emmet joking about my bad-assery. Carlisle told me what happened, after I blacked out. My kicking helped their actions. He was distracted by me then they slammed into the car. They tore him apart them burned him. Seth must have been the warmth, he was there. He must have been. He wasn't here. But where is he. I wanted to get up, but a clunky leg cast, and a full arm cast thought diffident. Purple, how they knew.

"Seth, just left, he hasn't left in days. That boy." Edward grinned has he said. "Just like him too. So Carlisle how long will I be in theses for?"

I wasn't forecasted, must be the meds.

"6 to 5 weeks, luckily the venom is helping to heal you up."

"But not as fast as me." a deep familiar voice called. Seth walked into the room fully clothed, sadly. Well if beer feet, an old hammy down tee, and jots.

"Seth"

I yelled in joy. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but again my cast thought differently. "

He sat down on the floor next to me. Everyone must have known what happen, Edward heard it all, and must have told Carlisle then he would have told Esme, then she told Alice, and Rosalie, and so on and so on. The T.V flashing with my "Disappearance.

"I'm sure Charlie would have held in that information till the last moment. The TV showed a phone recording of Fred pushing me into his car. Emmet flipped off the TV. I guess he didn't want me reliving that. My family hung out in the living in the room, whipsawing about what to do about the Valturi. I know one day Aro will get what he wants. That would be me. But now I was safe they all left to do what they wanted. Rose and Emmet went to the garage, Carlisle to his study, Esme on her sowing kick went to her room and Edward and Bella with Nessie went to the cabin.

"I was so worried about you." Seth said, his baby brown eyes were filled with happiness yet aged with worry. I told Seth everything happened, everything.

All seemed to be old news to him. He told me it was him holding me when I was out, but yet I was straggly aware of my surroundings. I slept or I was out for a week now, since the escape. "Esme walked into the room.

"Sweetie do you want something to eat?" I didn't realize how hungry I really was.

"Yes, please Esme."

"I'll get your favorite." Chicken noodle, aside from bob cat or grizzly. But I wasn't in condition to hunt now am I. Soon Esme brought a bowl cold, how I liked it. Edward found it frustrating how I only ate it cold.

"I cooked over a hit stove and now it must go in the fridge?" he would complain of course he had no reason for it wasn't hot to him just he liked to. Seth laughed at my corkiness. Like I did when he had to eat popcorn with A1 sauce. I gabled my soup. Cold, pepper, little chicken, lots of noodles, and peas... The next few weeks passed fast, I spent of my disabled life on the couch. Moved to my room morning and night. Seth was most always by my side or at home sleeping or on patrol which I had gotten worse since my kidnapping. Then the day finally came when Carlisle took off my casts. Which made my legs now smaller. Great. To celebrate Seth and me plainer to run to La Push, but Carlisle said a bike ride would be just fine. Meaning not on that leg, not yet anyway. To make sure he put a smaller then my cast but still clunky brace.

"Can't run very fast on that now we can." Seth teased me.

"Oh shut up, I don't have super healing. Plus this is how Carlisle makes sure I don't run."

I didn't brother putting on my helmet, no one woe recedes me with my new short hair. But Carlisle gave me a look that if I could be dead I would be. So I put it on, not bothering to clip it though. We took off. I looked around forks, it was the begging of winter, I'm sure there was a chill in the air, but I didn't feel it. I saw a fimarlier face. Ned, he looked shocked. Did he recognize me? We drove into the woods. I glanced over to the side, a black as night wolf was running right beside us. Seth knew once we got to his house he would have to go do some silly little chore for Sam. Like finding Quil, or calling a council meeting, something that Collin or Brady could do. Seth ignored him. We passed a bunch of little house reds, blues, greens, and grays. We pulled into this little 2 story house, grayish blue, I noticed that the sheriffs car was parked in the drive way. Little windows with flower boxes were all around since it was winter there were no flowers in them. Leah's Dodge Dart was also there. Sue's new hybrid was also there. Everyone was now home. I had never been inside of Seth's house. I hadn't met his mom either, his sister I had. Leah shot a smile at me, I think she allows knew that Seth had imprinted on me. Leah stopped phasing, and seemed happier. She was going to Washington state university. She must be visiting for the weekend. Sue ran out of the house, she gave Seth a big hug.

"Mom, this is Jeanette. She's well, my." he was begins telling his mom. I guess in her eyes Seth never grew up.

"Girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." I smiled trying to hide my nervousness.

"Well, Seth James Clearwater. Why didn't you tell me before? Just like your father full of secrets." Seth smiled.

"Well miss Jeanette, welcome to the family." she had no idea to what I was.

But she knew Seth had imprinted on me.

"Come in side, I just made a pie. Your sister is telling us all about Seattle." she grabbed my hand and pared it.

She must to be used to the heated skin by now. Chief Swan was sitting on the couch watching the foot ball game, and drinking beer of coruce. Leah sat at the table happy as a clown. The kition was made of mostly wood. Paintings that Sue must have painted were everywhere; a canvas which was half sketched pictured a huge wolf, similar to Seth. It once again began to rain. Charlie knew who I was but he was surprised to see me. "Jeanette, hey." Bella always calling him Charlie that almost slipped out.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Seth stood next to me. I felt less neverous.

"Now Jenny, I told you to call me, Uncle Charlie." I laughed

"Yes, Uncle Charlie." He went back to his game. Seth walked me to the kiction, we talked about school, are plains for the future, my future. Whenever I thought of my future I thought of myself with the Valturi.

**Well thanks for reading! I love it! Don't you? Lol, Book two is coming soon! Promise!**


End file.
